All I Want For Christmas is You
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: A Demily Christmas story. Derek has been in a bad mood since Emily left and misses her a lot. On Christmas Eve, Garcia decides to do something about it.


**_A/N: I've decided to do a Christmas story for Morgan/Prentiss, I hope you like it :) Also if you are interested I wrote 3 more for other ships, Draco/Hermione (Harry Potter), Sam/Andy (Rookie Blue), and Steve/Kono (Hawaii Five-0)_  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Song Credit - All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey**

* * *

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU**

"_Oh I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is you"_

It broke her heart to see him like this. For the better part of the last year, he has been on auto-pilot, he doesn't jokingly flirt with her anymore, he never goes out with the team after they solved a tough case, or go out with anyone really and he's been very unwelcoming of the new Agent Blake. He kept to himself and he tried to hide the fact that he was miserable, but being surrounded by profilers made it very difficult. They all knew what was going on with him…he missed Emily; they all did, but he missed her differently, like she took a piece of him with her when she left. They all knew this, but he doesn't know they know, if that makes any sense.

It was the Christmas season and Garcia decided now was the time to do something and Rossi suggesting the team do a secret santa gave her the perfect opportunity. She made sure she got Derek's name.

On December 24th, Garcia waited until the team left; she knew full well that Derek would still be sitting at his desk, hard at work as he decided not to go to Chicago this year. Ever since Emily left, he worked more than Hotch, and that was saying something.

He was so focused on the paperwork that he didn't notice her approach him.

"Hey" she said

He didn't look up as he replied "Hey"

When he didn't stop what he was doing, she set the small gift box down in front of him. He stopped what he was doing and finally looked up at her.

She gave him a smile "Surprise, I'm your secret santa!"

Morgan gave Garcia a smile, one that didn't reach his eyes "Thanks Pen" Another thing he hasn't done in months was call her 'baby girl', it was always Garcia, sometimes she got a 'Penelope' or a 'Pen' out of him, but nothing more.

He pushed the present to the side and turned back to the paperwork.

Garcia sighed and then put the gift in front of him again, "You have to open it now"

"Why?"

"Because I said so" She replied "Now stop being stubborn and open it"

Morgan raised an eyebrow and then did as she asked; his eyes widened at what he saw, a plane ticket…to London. "What…Penelope" he had no idea what to say "This…this is way too much"

"No it's not" she smiled at him

Derek cleared his throat "Why to London?"

"Did you seriously just ask that?!" she smacked him across the head good-naturedly "Anybody with a brain can see you miss her more than a friend should" he tried to interrupt her but she held her hand up "The whole team knows Derek, not just me"

"What…"

"Did you really think you both could hide your feelings for each other from a team of profilers?"

"I…what?" he furrowed his brow when he realized what she said, "Both?"

"Are you serious? Oh my god you are" she gasped "You really don't know"

"Garcia, what are you talking about?" he swallowed hard, confused

"Emily" she told him "It's so obvious she feels the same about you"

"You're talking crazy, baby girl" he scoffed

She finally got a 'baby girl' out of him, just not in the way she hoped. "Wow, you're almost as bad as our resident genius when it comes to matters of the heart"

He sighed "Pen, there's no way she feels the same about me"

"Wanna bet?" she smirked "At JJ's wedding, she danced with Hotch, Rossi and Reid once but with you I lost count, she kept coming back to you. Who did she ask to help find her a place before she took the job in London? Who did she always hang out with after work? Who is the person she still contacts the most? Face it sweet cheeks, she loves you as much as you love her…look you can find out for yourself, go to London and see her"

"I…don't have time off"

"Yes you do, I got you two weeks" when he tried to make another excuse, she stopped him "No excuses, it's Christmas Derek, you haven't been yourself since she left; a handsome prince such as yourself should spend Christmas with his beautiful princess…and you better hurry up about it, your flight leaves in an hour"

* * *

After the 8 hour flight and a half hour drive, Derek stood at the door to Emily's flat, covered in snow, with his go-bag in hand. It was 3am London time, so she was most likely asleep and he should have went straight to a hotel but he wanted to see her before he lost his nerve. He hasn't seen her in almost a year, since both he and Garcia visited her when she first moved to London. He hesitantly knocked on her door, he couldn't remember the last time he was so nervous. His breath caught in his throat when the door suddenly opened; and there she stood in her pajamas…and she looked so beautiful.

She stared at him in shock "Morgan?!"

"Hey Princess"

"Or are you the abdominal snowman?" She smiled at him and his heart swelled, she invited him in "How…what are you doing here?" she asked, hugging him after he took off his coat

Derek swallowed hard as they sat on her couch "I…I missed you" he told her "The phone calls and e-mails just were not enough…and Garcia was fed up with me"

"I missed you too" she replied "And I find it hard to believe Garcia could ever be fed up with you"

"Well according to her, I haven't been myself"

"You haven't been yourself, since when?" she asked curious

"Since you left" he said honestly

They sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke again, "Why?" her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Now was the time to bare all; talking about his feelings was something he found extremely difficult, but he would do it for her. "Em, you're my best friend. I always thought that what I felt for you was just because I cared so much about you; when I thought you were dead, a part of me died with you. Then you came back and I felt whole again, but when you left, I felt like you took my heart with you." She stared at him wide-eyed, and he almost lost his nerve "I didn't realize until you were gone, that I felt more for you than a friend really should…that's why I haven't been myself since you left." He let out a short chuckle "Penelope knew how I felt about you even before I did, she actually convinced me to act on it, well her exact words went something like 'A handsome prince such as yourself should spend Christmas with his beautiful princess'." She laughed softly "Em…what I'm trying to say is that…I love you" she was quiet for a long while and he was beginning to worry that he overstepped his bounds, that he just pushed her away "Please…say something"

She finally looked at him and she had tears in her eyes, "I…I thought I was the only one"

His eyes widened "You mean…"

Emily nodded carefully "I love you too; I think I have ever since we bonded over Kurt Vonnegut."

He smiled and leaned in, she started to as well, but she quickly pulled back "Hold that thought" she told him as she ran towards he room and he watched after her confused. When she returned, she had a sly smile on her face and had something hidden behind her back.

"What are you up to?" Derek asked her and she pulled out what she had behind her back "Mistletoe?"

"It seems our good friend Penelope Garcia had something in mind when she sent me this mistletoe" Emily told him, she sat back down next to him, holding the mistletoe above their heads "So, where were we…"

His lips fused to hers and they both smiled into the kiss, it was a long time coming. She sighed happily and he took full advantage, as the kiss deepened, their hands wandered. After a while they had to break apart as they both needed air. They both stared in each others eyes, a smile playing at their lips. Derek caught something out of the corner of his eye…boxes, and lots of them. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked

She furrowed her brow "She didn't tell you?"

"Who didn't tell me what?"

"I'm moving back to DC, my post at Interpol was only for one year…I thought you knew" she told him "Garcia knew because she hacked my personnel file, I figured she would have told you"

"You're really coming home?" He gave her a mega-watt smile "Are you coming back to the BAU?"

She shook her head, "No" she told him and she hated to see the slight disappointment in his eyes "I took a job with the Counterterrorism unit, but I'll still be at Quantico…we'll see each other all the time, we just won't be working together"

He grinned at her, "So a quickie in my office wouldn't be out of the question?" he joked

"Your office is a desk in the bullpen, so that's definitely not going to happen…" she laughed "…But my office isn't out of the question"

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know :)**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
